international_academy_of_magic_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Caja Czcibor
Forums: Character face claim > Full name: First, Middle, Last Caja Laura Stefcia Czcibor Birthplace: Country (Hometown, City, State optional) Poland Birth date: Character date of birth ''' December 31 '''Blood purity: Character blood status Half-blood Species: Character species Half-blood (Half-Fae) Mother: Name, Zuzana Lorelle Father: Name, Maksymilian Czcibor Siblings: Lucjan Henryk Maksymilian Czcibor Other important figures: Bogumił (Uncle), Kazimiera (Aunt), Józefa (Cousin) History: At least two paragraphs (7-10 sentences each) Caja is the daughter of Maks Czcibor and Zuzanna. She was born and raised in Tarnów southeastern Poland, she was born six years before her brother Lucjan. Her mother is a Faerie, Zuzana is an exiled Faerie. Had Maks known that his daughter and son would be born as faerie-children and that Zuzana would be treated so unjustly for loving him he wishes that he never met her. Let alone the guilt he feels for wish away his soul mate and children, Maks is equally guilty over the depression is causes both him and Zuzana. Zuzana is in connection with a small faction of other exiled faeries but their small commune does nothing for her. Suspicious of and aggravated by Maks overbearing protective nature, Zuzana after countless failures, continues to try to convince her elders to let her return. A Caja and Lucjan caught her pleading with the faerie queen, until they were spotted. Zuzana tried to deny they were her children, knowing that he would tell their father, she tried to convince the elders they had wandered into their relm and needed to forget what they had seen. This was a clear atrocity. The children were Zuzana's halflings, they looked just like her, they even carry her aura. What they had seen and heard would not easily be remembered, and it was the end of whatever motherly relationship either child had with their mother. Maks was never told of the trio's visit with the queen, Lucjan will forever have to piece together what it was that happened that night, and Caja has either learned to accept or cleverly conceals what it she remembers. The family lives together in a picturesque Lublin, the largest Polish city east of the Vistula River. Old buildings, even ruins, create the magic and unique atmosphere of the city. Lublin’s Old Town has cobbled streets and traditional architecture. Maks and Lucjan and Caja love visiting museums and, going to festivals together. One night, the first time Zuzana spent the day out with her family. A young boy made fun of her, while frightened and angered, Lucjan punched the little boy in the face. Caja and his father were meant to apologize to the boy he had hit when his father attacked Maks. The attacker was distracted by the sight of Caja using her magic to strike him down. The family has been much more selective about when and where a family outing will take place, and how they will each handle it. Caja would have been in serious trouble for causing serious bodily harm to and in the presence of Muggles. Due to her age the charges brought against her were lenient and expunged. Strengths: 3+ STRENGTHS Confident, Knowledgeable, Motivated Weaknesses: 3+ WEAKNESSES Self-centered, Belligerent, Dangerous Personality: At least one paragraph (5-7 sentences) Caja is like snake, she can be very reclusive and unnoticeable. When you think she is out of sight she is right beside, behind or within ear shot, and a clear visual of you. She has a very dark side, she fights physically and psychologically, and she usually dominates. She is relentless and it if doesn't count she doesn't care. When everything is one the line she is the one you want, when you cross her there is no coming back. Description: At least one paragraph and 1 picture (5-7 sentences) Caja is very pretty, she like her brother, looks just like his mother. She has very dark black hair, and bright blue eyes. She has very pale skin and rather wide set eyes. She has nauseatingly perfect bone structure, making it clear to anyone with eye she will be a classic beauty as he gets older, if she not considered one already. She dresses in a modern style, often wearing muggle clothes. Student or Graduate: Ninth Year Roleplayed by: Username - your friendly neighborhood Faeriegrrl Timestamp : (Insert 5 ~~~~~) 08:30, October 7, 2013 (UTC) ---- :NOTE : There is currently no Queen or King, all the being communities are leaderless until there are enough users to fill the roles. The Fae community doesn't have a page for RP yet. When I create it I might include a page for the "Exiled". Congratulations this character has been approved as a member of Ihejerika! Category:Approved